Adventure Quest Time
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: Sequel to Cryogenic Weapon Master. When Ooo is hit by a digital light, the whole land becomes an RPG computer game. Can a band of heroes save Ooo Lore from this strange phenomenon?
1. Chapter 1

**Core: Okay, new story, crossover between AQ and Adventure Time. There were AQ references in my last story (Alteon's Pride, Darkath, etc.).**

**Wiz-Witch: Wow, that's it. No more AQ. I will personally hack into your account and delete it.**

**Muse: Can you do that?**

**Wiz-Witch: I will personally send Robin to hack into your account and delete it.**

**Core: NEVER! Anyway, I don't own Adventure Time or Adventure Quest. So enjoy…**

**Adventure Quest Time**

It was a normal day in Ooo (or at least as normal as Ooo can get). Ryan was on the cliff where he died the week before. He looked up, reflecting on that week. He got dumped by Marceline 3 days ago over. It was over fries. He took it well finding he can't die again. Ryan snapped out of his self-reflection when a strange light filled the sky. It was almost digital. After a few seconds, Ryan's clothes went from white shirt and black over shirt to a 2 piece black armor with random tuffs of fur around the waist with an assassin like hood (black). He was still holding Alteon's Pride.

Ryan: Strange, I feel like I've been here before. GAH!

He started having an extreme headache. It was almost like a mind wipe. He forgot everything except how to fight, his name, AI Healer, and the name Wiz Witch. He wasn't the only who got Mind Wiped. Finn, Jake, Ice King, even Marceline had a Mind wipe.

Ryan: Geez, my head. What just happened? Maybe if I raise my sword in the air I'll figure out what happened.

Big mistake because when AI raised his sword, a few seconds later, struck by lightning and fell off the cliff. But this time, instead of falling straight down, he started bouncing down only to land on a ledge that broke and he continued bouncing. He landed with a thud to be met by a girl and a furry person with bat wings and a staff. The furry person spoke first.

Zorbak: Have a nice trip. See you next fall. HAHA!

Wiz Witch: Shut it Zorbak. Need any help AI?

AI Healer: How do you know my name?

Wiz-Witch: I use to go by Katrina but now I'm Wiz Witch. It's tougher.

AI: Riiiiiiight. Wait, you're Wiz Witch? You're one of the only things I remember.

Wiz Witch: Well, that's sweet.

Suddenly a giant red dragon carrying a princess flew over them.

AI: Watch where you're going, jack-dragon.

Wiz Witch: Artix, what's going on?

She was talking to a yellow dog in silver and gold armor with a giant golden axe that use to be known as Jake.

Artix (Jake): Blood-Tooth stole Princess Tera.

AI: So I assume the dragon is Blood-Tooth?

Artix: Yes.

Wiz Witch: So, do you have a way of getting us up there?

Artix: Yes and it's the giant crossbow behind me.

Wiz Witch: Do you have a SAFE way of getting us up there?

Artix: Nope. This is the only way.

After 5 minutes, both AI and Wiz-Witch were on the giant arrow on the giant crossbow. Artix pulled the giant trigger and the giant arrow hit the dragon in the tail.

AI: Cool, we're still in one piece.

Tera: Stay back!

Standing before the two heroes was a princess made entirely out of rock wearing a green lantern ring.

Terra: This is my dragon!

AI: WHAT!

Terra: You heard me! My dragon! Mine!

Wiz Witch: Okay, I know what's wrong with her.

AI: Other than she's insane?

Wiz Witch: It's the ring. It's controlling her mind.

AI: Hi little girl. Can I see your ring real quick?

Terra was staring at AI with mix feelings.

Terra: Okay. But give it right back.

AI observed it and through it over his shoulder.

AI: There. Problem solved.

Terra: Uh… Huh? Where am I. All I remember is that lack Moglin giving me that ring and the rest is a blur.

AI: So that's what it's called.

Terra: Oh thank you hero.

She then hugged AI.

AI: Please get off me little girl. Wiz Witch, do you have a crowbar.

Wiz Witch: No- wait, who's driving the dragon.

The dragon started falling towards a random mountain.

AI: Okay, all together now…

Everyone: AHHHHHHH!

The dragon hit the mountain. It took a few minutes but everyone came to.

AI: Ugh… my aching head. Hey Katrina, what's up.

Wiz Witch: Ryan, you're back.

AI: Did I go somewhere?

Artix: Hey guys, that was great and you two saved the princess.

AI: Hey Jake.

Artix: Who's Jake? I'm Artix.

AI: Hey Katrina, are we the only ones who know he's Jake?

Wiz Witch: It looks that way.

**Meanwhile, in the lair of the Lich…**

The Lich (now Sepulchure) was plotting the invasion of Swordhaven.

Sepulchure: As soon as my plans are done the war between good and evil will be over with evil being the victor. Hahahahahahahahahaha! Chuckles get the castle moving.

**Wiz-Witch (author): Core, you know that game too well.**

**Core: I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Wiz-Witch (author): you sound like my mom denying baby sister getting her volume from her.**

**Core: Huh?**

**AI: Anyway, review or else. By the way try and find the users from this chapter.**

**Wiz-Witch (author): Right. That's what I want. To be stalked on 3 sites.**

**Core: You're never on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Core: Sorry for taking so long, but I finally got Alteon's Pride on my profile.**

**AI: That's me.**

**Wiz Witch: So, Core doesn't own AQ or Adventure Time. But he does own AI Healer.**

**AI: That's me.**

**Wiz-Witch (author): I left my universe to get away from idiots, AI...**

**Adventure Quest Time **

It was another day in LOoore (that's what it's being called now). AI and Wiz Witch were in the Ice kingdom (now Battleon).

AI: Wow, this place is warmer than I thought it would be.

Wiz: I know, but this is Battleon now.

Suddenly, a giant explosion went up from where Finn's house should be.

AI: Should we?

Wiz: Yes.

After 2 minutes of running, they arrived at the location of the explosion, but what was before them was an entire kingdom.

AI: Wow, Finn's done well for himself. How did this even get here?

Wiz: … Ja- Artix, what's going on?

Artix: The undead are invading. Wiz Witch, stay here and help me kick undead butt. AI, go check on the king.

AI: Who?

Artix: Just go to the castle. Idiot.

**Meanwhile, in the castle…**

2 knights were talking.

Sir Genn: Hey, did you see that?

Sir Ender: See what?

Sir Genn: That.

Outside the window was a giant dragon skeleton with a castle on top.

Sir Ender: Oh that. Man, were boned.

Sir Genn: Bad choice of words, dude.

Sir Ender: This is a grave situation.

Sir Genn: Ugh…

Suddenly, there was a slashing sound by the door. The door exploded, revealing a squadron of undead. A stray piece of wood hit Sir Genn on the head and knocked him out. AI saw this and just kept walking. He saw a doorway that was filled with blinding light, he stepped through the door and saw Finn on a throne holding a giant golden sword.

AI: Hey Finn, you're doing well for yourself.

Alteon (Finn): Who's Finn? I'm Alteon, king of Swordhaven.

AI: Is everyone like this?

Suddenly, the door exploded to a skeleton knight in a red suit of armor holding the Shadowscythe. Behind him, was a skeleton, laughing like a maniac.

AI: Heh, guess there was two.

Sepulchure (Lich): Alteon, today is the day you die.

Alteon: For my sake, I hope you're wrong.

Sepulchure: That's it!

The fight broke out, but AI wasn't paying attention. He was looking out of a window behind Finn's throne. He was looking up at the flying castle. More pacifically, a red head in a tower. Suddenly, he remembered an old red cell phone and a crossbow that he found yesterday. He tied the phone to the arrow and shot it right next to the girl in question. He dialed the number and…

?: Hello?

AI: Yeah. I'm the one who shot the arrow.

?: Geez man! You could have killed me!

AI: Yeah, sorry about that. So can I get your name?

?: Oh yeah, my name is Gravelyn. Hey, who's winning?

Ryan looked out from behind the throne to the sight of Finn in a blue bubble defending himself from a wave of skulls.

AI: It's sort of a stalemate right now.

Suddenly, a human-sized cloud of smoke flew past the skeleton dragon-castle. It transformed into a fire elemental with glowing black eyes. It was Flamath. (from the last story. Dang, again with the 4th wall.) Then he transformed into a giant fireball and hit the spot exactly in front of AI. The wall exploded and knocked AI back into the door, rendering him unconscious.

Alteon and Sepulchure: Who are you?

Flamath: I am the one who will end this endless war.

Alteon: We were doing that well on our own.

Sepulchure: Yeah. Now hold still while I decapitate you.

Flamath: Stop!

After that, with two slashes both Alteon and Sepulchure were on the floor, covered in red eyeballs. Sepulchure got up and tried to kill Flamath. After one slash, Flamath put his hand in Sepulchure's chest (via red and black vortex) and removed a glowing red light that seemed to work as his heart.

Sepulchure: I am darkness! I am doom! THERE IS NOTHING IN THE WORLD THAT CAN TAKE AWAY WHAT I AM! NOW DIE!

Flamath easily crushed the light and Sepulchure went up in a beam of black light and skulls.

Gravelyn: Father, NO!

Flamath came out of the window where AI was. He looked up and saw Gravelyn, who was clearly mad.

Flamath: So, Sepulchure has a daughter. How amusing.

He turned into his fireball form and hit the dragon. It started flying backwards into present day Shadowfall. Flamath came back in and came towards the unconscious hero.

Flamath: Now to get rid of this one.

After that, he raised AI's own sword right above his forehead, obviously going to commit murder. But then, a fireball came through the door that had been broken down when AI hit it. Anyway, the fireball hit Flamath dead on, but he came out unaffected. Wiz Witch threw that ball o' fire.

Wiz Witch: Step away from him! Put down the sword! No, wait, reverse that.

Flamath: Fine, but I'll be back.

Flamath became his smoke cloud and flew off.

**3 days later…**

AI woke up in a hotel bed, sword leaning on the bed frame. Also on the bed frame was a leather satchel. There was a note on it from Gravelyn.

Note: AI Healer, if you're reading this, you've woken up. Anyway, come to Shadowfall, I need your help. Also, I would really like to spend some time with you. Love, Gravelyn

AI pulled out his phone and called Wiz Witch.

AI: Hello, Wiz Witch?

Wiz Witch: Yeah?

AI: I think I have another girlfriend.

Wiz Witch: Well, good for you.

AI: Can you come with me to Shadowfall as well? I could use the help.

Wiz Witch: Sure, got nothing else going on.

AI hung up and got up. He then called Gravelyn.

AI: Hey Gravelyn, I'll help you.

Gravelyn: Get here soon.

**Wiz****Witch (author): So, the main villain reveals himself. AI get more girlfriends than Robin and Wally combined. *eyeroll***

**Core: I just realized, I also own Flamath.**

**Wiz Witch (author): I have a good guess about who Gravelyn is in Adventure Time.**

**AI: Review.**

**Wiz Witch (author): I'm with stupid. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Core: New chapter, yay.**

**Wiz Witch (author): Wow, I'm impressed. No AQ break. Who are you and what have you done with Core?**

**Core: I know right. Anyway, I own AI Healer and Flamath. Nothing else.**

**Adventure Quest Time**

AI and Wiz Witch were standing in front of the dragon castle from 3 days ago.

AI: Yep, this is it.

Wiz Witch: Is there another. I mean seriously, how many more castles on the backs of giant dragons are you aware of?

AI: Enough sarcasm. Let's head in.

Upon walking in, they found a wreck of pillars and miscellaneous bones.

AI: Wow, this place is a wreck.

Gravelyn: Yeah, I know. That's why I left the note. That and I need you to get something for me.

AI: What?

Gravelyn: Wiz Witch, can you go collect bones? I need to talk to AI in private.

Wiz Witch: Um, okay.

Once Wiz Witch was picking up bones, AI was pulled aside into another room.

AI: So what's up?

Gravelyn: Look, your help is appreciated and all, but it's not enough. What we need is my dad's life savings.

AI: Okay, where's your dad's savings?

Gravelyn: They're in Swordhaven. Go.

AI: How?

Gravelyn: There's an enchanted map in your bag.

AI: Oh yeah. How do I work this thing?

He touched a section of map labeled "vampire castle" and he got beamed to a castle with a blood moat. AI walked in and went up a flight of stairs. What h found was surprising. It was Marceline, in a throne, sucking the color out of solider uniforms.

AI: I going to go now.

He tapped the place called "Swordhaven" and he was off. In 5 seconds, he was in the foyer of the castle of Swordhaven. He made his way upstairs to be met by a pig in a debt collector suit.

AI: Oh, yeah, hi, I'm here to collect Sepulchure's life savings. So hand it over, porky.

Porkerton: First, my name is Porkerton. Second, you are going to jail, because no one but Sepulchure can pick up his life savings.

**1 jail cell hour later…**

AI: This is great, storm into a castle demanding money and look where it got me. Wait…

Suddenly, an explosion came from behind a wall. It was Wiz Witch.

AI: Wow, 2nd time this week.

Wiz Witch: I know, you're starting to look pathetic. Anyway, I found the money.

AI: Yes!

Wiz Witch: It's being guarded.

AI: No! Well, might as well check it out.

They walked pass several unconscious knights and climbed a flight of stairs to find Gravelyn fighting a giant piggy bank.

AI: Okay, that can't be real.

He threw his sword at the pink monstrosity, easily killing it.

Gravelyn: Sorry about that. When you didn't come back, I went to get the money by myself. Wiz Witch went looking for you.

AI: Nice to know you care.

Gravelyn: You're welcome. Now, skeleton army, collect the bounty.

After 5 minutes of skeletons going into a vault and coming out with arms full of gold, the vault was empty.

Gravelyn: Thank you, Porky.

**3 days later…**

The castle was restored to its former glory (Or as close to it as its going to get).

AI: Wow, this took a lot of work and sweat. But, it's done.

Gravelyn: AI, thanks as a reward you will be trained by me as a doomknight. Wiz Witch, you will be trained as a Necromancer. How does that sound?

AI and Wiz Witch: Sweet!

Gravelyn: Good. Training begins tomorrow.

**Wiz Witch (author): Aw, he didn't fight the wall. That was one part of the game I enjoyed.**

**AI: Yay, training montage next chapter.**

**Wiz Witch (author): Seriously, is there anything in that head.**

**Gravelyn: Hey, that's my boyfriend you're talking about.**

**Core:... Review and stop the madness.**

**Wiz Witch (author): *sarcasm* That's gonna happen!**

**Core:… Review and stop the madness.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Core: I'm just going to get it out of the way, I don't own anything. I'm homeless.**

**Gravelyn: No you don't. You own my boyfriend and the villain.**

**Adventure Quest Time**

AI and Wiz Witch were in front of the dragon castle, again. They were approached by a doomknight and a necromancer. The doomknight removed its helmet and behind it Gravelyn.

Gravelyn: So AI, follow me, other, follow other.

**Wiz Witch POV**

Necromancer: Don't worry; she's just in a bad mood.

Wiz Witch: Oh. So what's your name?

Bonnibel: Bonnibel Bubblegum.

Wiz Witch: Whoa, what happened to you?

What was once an 18 year old pink humanoid with knee length pink gummy hair in pink princess robes to a 13 year old pink humanoid with black triangles under her eyes with black licorice hair in black necromancer robes.

Bonnibel: Remember, you cut off my hair, with a guillotine, Katrina.

Wiz Witch: Wait, you remember the past?

Bonnibel: Yeah, but that's not important. Let's begin. Put that skeleton together.

Wiz Witch: Please, I was doing this for 2 days.

In two minutes flat, Wiz Witch had successfully built a complete skeleton of who knows what.

Bonnibel: Now, destroy it.

Wiz Witch: But I just- fine.

After that, Wiz Witch flung a fireball at the skeleton she just made. She was obviously mad. Bonnibel just stood there with an evil grin on her face.

Bonnibel: Good, let out the darkness in you. I know it's still there.

After that, Wiz Witch started glowing black, and then 10 piles of bones came to life as undead.

Wiz Witch: You want to see my dark potential, just watch!

Then, the 10 undead Wiz Witch just conjured attacked Bonnibel head on. But Bonnibel being the Expert Necromancer she was, she quickly shut down the bones. Wiz Witch was panting from exhaustion.

Bonnibel: I knew you still had evil in you; you just needed a small push. Why do you look so exhausted?

Wiz Witch: I guess… the evil… sort of drains me.

Wiz Witch fainted of exhaustion soon after.

Bonnibel: Undead minions…

30 undead minions came to life.

Bonnibel: Take her away, give her this note, and pick up 10 pounds of black licorice.

**AI's POV**

Gravelyn: Now, let's begin. You see the undead over there?

AI: Yeah, what about it?

Gravelyn: Remove its soul.

AI: What!

Gravelyn: In order for the undead to be undead, they need a soul. As a Doomknight, you can take away their souls. Paladin's have this power too, but we're evil.

AI: Ah. So let me try this.

Suddenly, his hand started glowing black and his sword did the same.

Gravelyn: Now take this.

Gravelyn gave AI an albino sword.

Gravelyn: This sword is empty, it has no strength. Each time you strike an enemy down, it will get more powerful. No one's seen this before. I call it, the Soul Slicer. One of a kind. Now go!

After that was said, AI raced towards the undead minion and sliced it in half. His sword started glowing light black.

AI: And that's all I need to do?

Gravelyn: Yep.

AI: So, you want to…

Gravelyn: Sure.

AI: Tomorrow?

Gravelyn: Sure.

Everyone walked home happy that day, except Wiz Witch who was unconscious. AI and Gravelyn had a date, and Bonnibel had a friend in her lonely life.

**Wiz Witch: Wow Gravelyn, you have a quite the boyfriend. *sarcasm***

**Gravelyn: Yeah, not very smooth.**

**AI: Who we talking about?**

**Wiz Witch (author): Should I get Ellie in here just to make sure there's a brain in there?**

**Core: Review because I have my own weapon.**

**AI: Oh, so that's what were talking about.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Core: Hello, I'm back. 3 chapters without an AQ break and I'm antsy.**

**Wiz Witch (author): I'm back too with a friend of mine.**

**Ellie: Hello.**

**Wiz Witch (author): So Ellie, is there a brain in him? *gestures towards AI***

**Ellie: Let me check. Hmm, that's not right.**

**Wiz Witch (author): What?**

**Ellie: Well, his brain is glowing.**

**AI: Yeah, racist chocolate does that to me.**

**Ellie and Wiz Witch (author): What!**

**Core: Anyway, I own AI, Flamath, and the Soul Slicer. Nothing else. Well be back after this chapter.**

**Wiz Witch (author): Since you own him shouldn't you know what's wrong with him?**

**Adventure Quest Time**

It was the day after training started and things were going well. AI was awake and beating the stuff out of random monsters. Wiz Witch was also up and practicing her necromancy behind the inn they were living in.

Wiz Witch: Okay, now, let's see if I can put this thing together only using only magic.

She attempted this but got interrupted by AI beating up a giant spider.

AI: Ha, you're pathetic.

Although this statement was obviously meant for the spider, these words echoed around in Wiz Witch's head until she ran into the inn.

AI: Oh no.

After that statement, AI quickly stabbed the giant spider in the abdomen and went inside to help Wiz Witch. He walked in on a crying 13 year old Witch-Wizard hybrid.

AI: What's wrong, and we both know the "you're pathetic" statement was for the spider.

Wiz Witch: It's just that… you've had two girlfriends already and me… I haven't had a boyfriend.

AI: Don't worry, you'll find one… eventually.

Wiz Witch just kept crying. Meanwhile, down in the lobby, a ranger by the name of Zhoom (13 years old, human) heard the crying of Wiz Witch. He walked upstairs, fell in love, noticed AI comforting her, and kicked him out the window.

AI: I regret nothing.

Wiz Witch: What was that for!

Zhoom: Sorry, I just get jealous easily and it, well, it makes me aggressive. Can we start over?

Wiz Witch: Um, sure.

As the new couple was talking, AI was still falling only to be saved by the skeleton Wiz Witch built earlier.

AI: Thanks.

Skeleton: …

AI got up and dusted himself off. He then pulled out his phone and got Gravelyn on.

Gravelyn: Hello?

AI: Would you like to go on a date?

Gravelyn: Now?

AI: Yeah. You up for it?

Gravelyn: Sure. Where at?

AI: How about your place.

Gravelyn: Okay.

Five seconds later, AI was at the steps of the Shadowfall Castle. He started walking up and noticed Gravelyn was already at the top.

AI: Oh hey there Gravelyn.

Gravelyn: So, what do you want to do?

AI: Hmmm, I don't have anything.

Gravelyn: How about we make out?

AI: Okay.

After 3 hours of making out, AI felt something, like the heart of a friend just stopped beating.

AI: Hold up Gravelyn, I need to head back to the inn. I have a bad feeling. Gravelyn, get Bonnibel on the line. We might need a necromancer.

Sure enough, Wiz Witch was pinned to the wall with an arrow through her heart as well.

AI: No… ! No Katrina you are not dying. Not now.

Gravelyn and Bonnibel showed up soon after. By this point, AI was on the ground yelling "It should have been me" continuously.

Bonnibel: Stand back…

With her powers of necromancy, Bonnibel brought back the carcass of Wiz Witch.

AI: Who did this to you Katrina?

Wiz Witch: It was Zhoom.

AI: The guy who threw me out the window!

Wiz Witch: Yeah, that was him.

Bonnibel lost her footing and the carcass fell to the ground, motionless.

AI: Death, Death, I know you're here. Bring back my friend.

Bonnibel: Hey, look at that.

Hovering above Wiz Witch was a box with the word "respawn" in it. AI poked it and Wiz Witch came back to life. AI was so happy that he went up to Wiz Witch and kissed her on the lips. This was clearly a surprise to everyone, even AI. But what took AI and Gravelyn a week to get across, took a minute between AI and Wiz Witch.

AI and Wiz Witch: I love you.

Bonnibel: Awwwwe.

Gravelyn: Yuck. I will have my revenge on you Wiz Witch, but not today.

AI: There's just one thing we have to do.

In half an hour, Zhoow was found, beat to a pulp and killed.

AI: There's a happy ending. Well, not for him.

**AI: Finally, were done.**

**Core: Oh, not even close.**

**Everyone else: Oh, come on.**

**Ellie: Well, review, I guess.**

**Wiz Witch (author): Can she stay here-**

**Ellie: No.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Core: Now we start to get into the real story of AQ Worlds.**

**AI: Okay then. Er, I mean, racist chocolate.**

**Wiz Witch (author): Wait just a second. He's smarter than he's letting on. Real question is, why was he hiding his intelligence? Core?**

**Core: How should I know? I'm not a mind reader. If you wanted a mind reader, you should have kept Ellie here. **

**Wiz Witch (author): Uh, yeah. I cant see or hear her at the monment thanks to Muse and another OC.**

**Core: Anyway, I own AI, Flamath, and the Soul Slicer.**

**Adventure Quest Time**

It was the week after AI and Wiz Witch had become boyfriend and girlfriend and they were in a place called Chiral Valley. They were going to have a picnic on the Hydra Lake, but that plan quickly went south when they saw a group of people being harassed by a Cyclops.

Wiz Witch: Hey, Monocular freak!

Hearing this, the one eyed creature forgot the people and focused on Wiz Witch. The Cyclops swung at her but AI pushed her out of the way, taking the blow. He got knocked into a tree yelling "I regret nothing".

Wiz Witch: No! AI!

AI: I'm okay.

Both of his legs were broken.

AI: Well, for the most part.

Wiz Witch: We have to get you out of here.

AI took out his enchanted map and within 5 seconds, they were back at the inn. When they got there, they spoke to a candy person behind the counter of the lobby bar.

AI: Hey Yulgar.

Yulgar: So, what'll it be today?

Wiz Witch: My friend needs a wheelchair. You have one lying around?

Yulgar: I'd check the basement. But be careful, Sneevils love boxes.

AI: I can help. Let me come.

Yulgar: No. You need to rest.

After an hour of looking through boxes and beating up Sneevils, Wiz Witch finally found a wheelchair. She came back to a sleeping AI.

Wiz Witch: I hope you know what I do for you.

By the day after, AI had mastered the wheelchair.

AI: So Wiz Witch, you want to go back to go back to Chiral Valley?

Wiz Witch: You better not be planning revenge.

AI: No, but something is wrong there.

**In Chiral Valley…**

The 2 hero's landed in Mobius, a town in the center of Chiral Valley.

AI: I knew there was something wrong here.

The whole town looked like M. C. Esher was the architect.

AI: What the heck happened here?

Otto: Over here. I have answers.

In one of the M. C. Esher houses was a small boy and his sister. They went towards the house.

AI: So, what happened here?

Anna: It was horrible.

Otto: Look, long story short. A chaos lord came into town with Cyclopes, Imps, and flying eyeballs. And I have a feeling he's looking for this.

Otto pulled out an object that looked like 1/3 of a rubic cube.

Anna: Should we trust them?

Otto: What's the worst that could happen? I mean, seriously, one of them is in a wheelchair.

AI: Well, thank you for being sensitive. *sarcasm*

Otto: Look, the next piece is said to be in the Fairie Forest. If you want to stop the Chaos Lord, then get those pieces.

**AI: You have to be kidding me. You busted my legs.**

**Core: Sorry dude. But you'll come back better.**

**Wiz Witch: Review.**

**Core: Anything else you want to say other Wiz Witch?**

**Wiz Witch (author): How many people will get hurt before this is done?**

**Core: I'll never tell.**

**Wiz Witch (author): Okay, what's your reasoning for putting AI and other Wiz Witch together?**

**AI: Huh?**

**Wiz Witch (author): *face-palms***


	7. Chapter 7

**Core: I'm back.**

**AI: Me too.**

**Wiz Witch (author): You still acting like an idiot AI? You're not fooling anyone.**

**AI: Dang it. You're good.**

**Wiz Witch (author): You've me my characters.**

**Core: So, you know what I own.**

**Adventure Quest Time**

As of right now, our heroes have walked (or rolled in AI's case) into the Fairie Forest. They saw a ton of hack marks on dozen of trees.

AI: Wonder what happened here?

Dew Drop: It's a long story.

In front of them, was a small fairy with a ponytail.

Dew Drop: We need help protecting our mother tree.

AI: Sorry, but I'm out of commission. I can't even go up stairs. How can I protect your mother tree?

Dew Drop: I can grant you temporary access to your legs. Then can you protect the mother tree?

AI: Well, sure. But I know you can't do that.

Dew Drop: You are wrong, my good sir.

Suddenly a green light came over AI. A few seconds later, he was standing on his own two feet.

Dew Drop: Okay, this will last you an hour. Now, save the tree.

AI and Wiz Witch started walking around and found a hill with a giant pink tree.

AI: You think that's the tree?

Wiz Witch: Do you see the giant Cyclopes?

Sure enough, there was a Cyclopes with a giant dragon spear chopping the so called Mother Tree.

AI: Let's beat it up.

They raced in, weapons drew. And in 55 minutes, everyone was pretty beaten up. Just then, the healing spell gave out and AI fell to the ground, his legs were broken.

AI: Grrrr, there couldn't be a worse time for that give out. Katrina, just knock him off balance and I'll do the rest.

Wiz Witch did just that. She stabbed the Cyclops in the foot and jabbed it in the leg. It came down and its eye landed on AI's sword. No blood came out but the Cyclops was dead.

AI: Thanks Wiz Witch.

She was blushing lightly.

AI: Okay, what's up?

Wiz Witch: It's just… hey, you here that?

Suddenly, a gang of sneevils wielding chainsaws came towards the two heroes.

AI: Are you mad because we killed your leader?

All Sneevils: No. We hated him. We came with a gift for the one with the eyeball on his sword.

They cleared revealing AI's wheelchair.

AI: Thanks guys.

He dragged himself to his wheelchair.

AI: There. That's better. So, what were you saying Wiz Witch?

Wiz Witch: Oh, yeah. It's just; I think I'm turning evil again.

AI: I know and you're lying. What's really going on?

Wiz Witch: Fine! I'm dating someone else!

AI: What!

Wiz Witch: You heard me! I'm dating Finn!

AI: …

He backed up to the cliff.

AI: Well, it was nice knowing you. I'll remember you where I'm going.

He continued backing up and…

**Wiz Witch (author): Suicide cliff!**

**Core: I'm going to end it there until I get a review. So, no review, no update.**

**Wiz Witch (author): I tried that and it worked. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Core: And I'm back. Sorry for taking so long. I've been stranded from Word for a week.**

**Wiz Witch: School starts in a few days and you're doing this? Why?**

**Core: Hey, I promised myself to finish a chapter before school starts. **

**Wiz Witch (Author): Ah. I'm waiting till later.**

**Core: Ah. Hey, AI, do the disclaimer.**

**AI: Fine. Core doesn't own Adventure Time or Adventure Quest: Worlds.**

**Core: And one last thing, since school is starting soon, I expect to do one chapter a week. I am also switching to AI's perspective.**

**Adventure Quest Time**

Where were we, oh, right. I was teetering on the edge of the cliff in the Fearie Forest, ready to commit suicide for the 4th time in my life, when suddenly; a rush of heat came up and over the cliff. I could tell that everyone felt it because they all flinched slightly, even the Sneevils. When I turned around in my wheelchair and looked, I saw the one thing I would never expect; Gravelyn at the bottom of the cliff.

"Whoa." I said out of amazement and disbelief.

"What?" Wiz Witch asked. "What's at the bottom? Is anything serious?"

I turned to her and said "It's Gravelyn. She must be back for her revenge."

"Why now?" Wiz Witch asked.

"She must have been waiting for me to get out of the way so she could kill you without me getting hurt." I said in a rushed voice because the temperature was rising rapidly.

"Okay, that was about as complicated as a Professor Layton plot twist." Wiz Witch said with a blank look on her face. I turned back to the cliff to see Gravelyn, of all people, floating up the cliff. When she got to the top of the cliff, she kissed me. Forced upon, yes. Enjoyable, kinda. After that, she went to Wiz Witch and a fight broke out. After Gravelyn pulled out her father's blade (The Shadowscythe) and Wiz Witch pulled out a Staff that resembled a dragon's head, they started clashing; I could feel a shockwave after every clash. After a few minutes, I could feel the temperature rise again. Then I had a hunch about who Gravelyn was before the light. When Gravelyn was knocked down in defeat, her hair caught on fire. Just as I thought. She wasn't the Queen of Evil; she was the Princess of the Flame Kingdom.

"Hey, Gravelyn, your head, it's on fire." Wiz Witch said to Gravelyn. After that, Gravelyn's skin turned red orange and a red gem on her forehead, but her armor stayed the same. In defeat, I knew she would be angry, and to my fear, she started lighting the forest ablaze in shear fury. As I watched the destruction, I started crying silently, knowing this was my fault. I had a bad sense in women. When an unwanted thought popped into my head, it was Finn. He said "Dude, you know what she wants, if you don't, you need to surrender yourself to the burning lady." When the thought ended, I decided to take his advice.

"Alright!" I screamed at Gravelyn. "I'll go out with you again as long as you don't destroy the forest." Gravelyn's face expression went from fury to happiness in 5 seconds flat.

"Yay!" She said. "We are going out again. But this time, DON'T DUMP ME!" She continued with a scream at the end of her sentence. About an hour later, we were confronted by Bonnibel and Dew Drop and since then, both Bonnibel and Gravelyn had joined our team to take down the Chaos Lord in the area.

"Alright, this has been an exciting day, but I think you should take this and go." Dew Drop said as she handed me the 2nd piece of the Runic Cube. "Alright, you should head to the ruins next. That's where the last piece is." She continued. After that, we were forced to leave because of the damage we caused. But 3 things came out of our time in the forest. 1: I got my legs for an hour. 2: We got to more Main Characters joining our team. 3: We were one step closer to beating Escherion. Next stop: Chiral Ruins.

**Core**: **And were back. Hey Gravelyn.**

**Gravelyn: We finally found your lair of death.**

**AI: I knew where it was the whole time. We could have gotten here without going to Culvers first. *Stares at Bonnibel***

**Bonnibel: Hey, there was candy toppings there. Anyway, review and Core will continue.**

**Core: Hey, that's my line! Anyway, in the next few months, you can expect my usual shenanigans and on 4/31/13 I will be doing a surprise as well as on 3/2/13.**

**Wiz Witch (author): Wait, isn't that- **


End file.
